With the growth of the CD market, there exists a need for CD holders to accommodate numbers of CDs. CDs have been held in CD holders which exist in book form such that when the book is opened a number of envelopes are provided into which CDs may be inserted.
As the number of CDs increases in the book, the book expands such that the thickness of the book increases. It is desirable to have a locking mechanism which will hold the covers of the book together in a closed position for transport, whereas for use, the latching mechanism is to be released to allow the book to open up and lie flat, thus exposing the CDs carried in the envelopes within the book.